A Burning Desire: A Sterek Story
by MrsAshSharman
Summary: A story about the love that is ... Sterek
1. Chapter 1

A Burning Desire: Part 1 (From Derek's POV)

The day that I met Stiles Stilinski was the best and worst day of my life. I haven't been able to stop myself from thinking about him all day everyday. It's like a sickness really the way I want him, yearn for him.

It's been weeks and everything has changed. Stiles made captain of the lacrosse team. Gerard is dead and Jackson is finally no longer the kanima and once I trained him, ha left for London.

Scott and Allison aren't back together and Scott tries to act like he's okay but we all know he's not but there has been too much else going on to get into it.

I haven't even seen any of them for days anyway. I sigh as I run my hands through my hair, gritting my teeth as I know Peter is coming. I still wasn't all that keen on making an alliance with him although he hasn't really stepped out of line.

Bored, I finally decided to grab my leather jacket, slipping it over my muscular arms and grabbing the keys to my black Camaro and revved up the engine as I peeled out from in front of what is left of my family's home that Kate Argent and others burned to the ground, killing everyone in my family but myself, Uncle Peter and my sister Laura.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the Stilinski house, I drove a ways up the street, cutting off the engine and I sat in my car for awhile, willing myself to get out the car. What was I even doing here anyway? I mean, how would I explain just stopping by at his house like this. I didn't know, I guess I could day cousin Miguel had come for another visit and I chuckled to myself lightly knowing Stiles would never by that. But the facts remained the same, I had to see him. I opened the door to my Camaro, getting out from behind the wheel and locking the doors, putting my keys inside my pocket as I walk towards his house, the sun had already went down and so I took advantage of the darkness, climbing up the side of Stiles house and climbing inside his room through the window.

"Stiles?" I whispered as my feet touched the floor lightly and I brushed myself off. He froze, looking at me stunned.

"What are you doing here Derek?" He asked as I walked over towards him.

"Well, I needed a place to crash for a bit. You know the pack of Alphas are here and the hunters haven't given up on coming after me." I said softly putting my hands inside my jacket pockets and looking nervously at Stiles. His hair was a mess and his room wasn't too clean either.

"What you been doing in here anyway?" I asked as I continued looking around Stiles room and he noticed the messy clothes spread about his room. I had a few stains, which was probably blood on my shirt and dirt and mud all over my jeans and boots.

"Mind if I take a quick shower" I said. Walking out of his room before he could say anything, walking down the hall towards the bathroom turning the shower on and disrobing quickly, letting the hot water run over my body. I had to do something to get myself from Stiles. I was already getting hard just looking at him.

I grabbed what had to be his body wash or at least I hoped and began to use it to clean myself up before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist, grabbing up my clothes and walking back into Stiles room.

My eyes met his as I walked into his room, my chest all exposed. I didn't usually show myself off like this but by the look on Stiles face when I came in the room, he didn't seem to mind or care. I began rummaging through his dresser looking for something that might possible fit me, but of course his clothes were far to small for me.

"None of my clothes are gonna fit you man, remember last time?" Stiles said from behind me.

"Shut up Stiles." I said coolly as I turned and looked at him. He smiled at me, sitting down at his desk as I stood there still just in the towel.

"Are you going to help me out with some clothes or not?" I asked my back to him as I rummaged through his dresser. I got goosebumps as he got up from his desk and walked towards me, his body only a few inches from mine as his arm grazed mine and he began to look at me as I felt a breeze.

Then I noticed that I had dropped my towel and I now stood in front of Stiles completely naked.


	2. Chapter 2

A Burning Desire: Part 2 (From Stiles POV)

My mouth dropped open as I gawked over the now naked Derek that stood before me. His body all defined, shirtless with thin beads of water rolling down his chest and abs. The towel that had once hung loosely from his waist had just dropped to the floor and I found myself stuck there unable to move, unable to take my eyes from his naked body.

And then I felt it, a deep throbbing, I moved my hands quickly to cover what now was a bulge sticking out from my pants. I has hoped I wouldn't draw attention to myself but it was too late. Derek had already noticed and I forced myself to divert my eyes and when I looked back he had the towel around his waist once more.

I cleared my throat as I went to my closet, looking for something he could put on. "I-I don't have to many things that will fit you but I may be able to find something in my dad's room." I stammer out as I rush to my bedroom door and start to go down the hall.

I all but run down the hall, getting to my dad's room and close the door lightly behind me. Pressing my body against the door, closing my eyes as I lean against it and mouth the words "Oh my God!" before forcing myself to move once more, getting to my dad's closet and pulling out a few shirts I think might fit Derek and some jeans then walk slowly back to my room. When I peeked inside, Derek was sitting on my bed, looking through one of the many books I had sprawled across it.

"Ugh, I found a few things. You can try and see how they work and I'll, I'll ugh, wash these for you." I pick up his clothes from the floor and run out the room again before he can protest and go and rush downstairs to put them in the washing machine.

I get the machine going, moving frantically, part of me couldn't get back upstairs fast enough and the other part was completely terrified of what would happen if I went back up there but I couldn't stay down here forever, he would just come looking for me.

I headed back upstairs, Derek was still sitting on my bed, the clothes laying on the bed beside him. "Did the clothes not fit?" I asked, my heart rate increasing as I walk in towards Derek.

Derek tensed up and I look at him a bit puzzled as I walk towards him. "Derek?" I say questioningly as I squat down in front of him. "If they don't fit then its not a big deal, you're clothes will be clean soon." I say as I am about to stand up from the floor when I feel Derek's hand touch my face lightly.

I look up at him as his hand strokes my face and I close my eyes just for a moment to enjoy the sensation. My heart rate quickens as I open my eyes and I see Derek staring at me and as his face nears mine, I gulp, as his lips brush lightly over mine. Unable to control myself any longer, I part my lips slightly, pressing my lips against his.

His body is stiff for a moment before he relaxes into the kiss. His hands started to move, and so did mine. Without even thinking about it, I was moving, pushing his body flat against the bed.

I slowly moved my hands across his abs, as a slight shudder runs through my body. His body felt amazing under my hands and I couldn't seem to stop myself from touching every ounce of him.

He pulled away for a brief second, just long enough to take hold of my shirt and pull it over my head and off my body. He smiled observing me and I felt a pang flutter through me as I wasn't all that much to look at but I couldn't think such things now and I forced myself back into the moment.

Derek's lips were on mine once more, our lips moving in a rushed, hungry rhythm against one each others. I felt his hands as they took hold of my throbbing cock and I gasped as he slowly unbuttoned my jeans and I helped him take them off of me.

Derek takes control now that my pants are on the floor. Pressing me hard against the bed, I feel his weight against my body as his lips capture mine once more, a hungrier, less patient kiss begins now and I moan as I can't contain myself anymore.

The slight bulge I once had in my pants is rock hard now as Derek's hands glide my boxers down my legs. I had forgot all about the towel that Derek once had wrapped around him, which now lay bundled up on the bed beside me.

Feeling more confident in my actions, I place my hands on Derek's lower abs as I begin to move my hand up slowly, over his abs to the middle of his chest. He grabs my hand to stop me and I look into his eyes as he smiles at me. He leans back into my lips then directs his lips across my jawline and down my neck, biting and sucking. I closed my eyes, giving myself over to the pleasure.


End file.
